


笑忘书

by dojimameko



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost of Tsushima, Ghost of Tsushima Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Summary: 关于志村舅舅、境井一正、境井仁的故事....
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

深秋，青海湖畔的枫树与微寒的风拥怀相依，簌簌落下颤抖的红叶，仿佛烛台滚烫的蜡泪。盘坐湖畔旁的境井一正睃了眼身后的志村，回了他一个落寞的笑，转身又缓缓吹起亡妻送他的尺八兀自奏起，如怨如诉，余音袅袅。而对于痛失妻子的苦痛，亦是与亲生妹妹离别的痛楚，令志村在落下这番话后，同样与境井一正陷入良久的沉默。  
不知过去多久，境井一正手中的尺八没了声响，如血的残阳轻柔地飘落在两位对马岛武士的身上。凝望着在暮霭沉沉中仍旧熠熠生辉的湖光山色，境井家主翕动嘴角，长叹道。  
“志村大人，我能拜托你一件事情吗？”  
正襟危坐的男人不假思索地回道。“境井大人，请说吧。”  
“无论犬子是否有资格成为一名合格的武士，请志村大人都不要抛弃仁。”  
境井一正的话语，犹如一声遥远的落雷，在志村心头响起低沉而模糊的爆裂声。  
“在下究竟是做错什么，才会让境井大人何出此言？作为仁的舅舅，我怎么可能会抛弃他......”  
猝然间，境井一正手中的尺八，不知何时化作一尺八寸的脇差，银白的刀刃割破素色的襦绊同小腹，从伤口出洇开红莲数朵。汩汩涌出的鲜血与枫叶交融相生，宛若细细的河湾蜿蜒在境井家主与志村的中央。  
“我先去一步了，志村，若有来世，再让我们相聚吧。”  
当沉痛又鲜烈的梦境降临在七叠半的寝殿里，从噩梦中惊坐而起的志村，沉重的呼吸声回荡在冰凉的月色里。尽管久经习武的志村迅速调整气息将躁动压抑在内心深处，但身旁蜷缩在厚衣物里的境井仁，此刻已睡眼朦胧地顶起一头乱糟糟的乌发，在志村面前揉起眼睛。  
“舅舅大人，发生什么事情了......”  
望向眼前即将弱冠之年，却稚气未脱的境井仁，志村心中，有股祟念在伺机而动。然而，不正之风迅速被秉持的道义扑灭，恢复平静的志村冲境井仁摆摆手，叹道：  
“没事了，仁，继续睡吧......”  
谁想，少年抢一步回道：  
“这几天您心神不宁，难道是您在烦闷我入赘的事情？”  
入赘。这个词打自志村接过亲家漂洋过海的回信时，便成为他与境井仁谈话间避而不见的话题。境井世家仅有的薄田十顷和零零落落的家臣，明媒正娶只得落人笑话。若仅是为绵延子嗣，沾着那些名门望族的风光，入赘也未曾不是办法。  
可是，明明周围同龄人都在谈婚论嫁，境井仁却格格不入，乃至幼年就与志村同衾的习惯，到现在都没想改掉。  
既有愧、又无奈，志村念到此处，自然不愿多提。  
见舅舅默不作声，境井仁的睡眼惺忪的脸上，不知何时添了几道愁眉。只听他赌气地嘟囔起来，在志村耳边絮絮叨叨。乃至到了后半夜，当睡意再度席卷志村时，少年倒是来了精神，兀自跑去园池旁练起剑，惊得那夜枭都噤声，皎月都藏进云霭里。  
唯有志村明白，境井仁不知疲倦地对月舞剑，不过是释放无处宣泄的精力罢了。而让志村头疼的地方在于，家中女眷寥寥无几，又未曾相熟到能替他排忧解难的程度。每每仆从接过由志村亲自递过去的污物时，几乎所有人都会在瞥见凝在绔裤间的白渍时，与志村面面相觑。胆大的就添一句“是时候要让少爷娶亲”后迅速逃之夭夭，落得志村打也不是，骂也不是。  
那么干脆就顺其自然，等到哪天境井仁自己悟透了男女有别，或是与妻子圆房那日，水到渠成便成。  
眼见着成婚之日越来越近，志村也开始有意疏远起境井仁来，才没到两个时辰的功夫，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音便在志村耳边响起。转头一看，厚厚的衣物里鼓起山丘，像小狐狸一样挨在志村身旁的境井仁脸上正露出心满意足的笑容。  
“仁，快回你房间去。你马上就要娶亲，不能再这样孩子气了。”  
志村口中虽这样叨念，枕边人却不为所动，反倒挨得更近了。此时，一股淡淡的酒香缱绻夜空，令人沉醉。男人眉头紧蹙，问起自己的侄子是不是又偷了酒喝时，微醺的少年嘟起嘴，不可置否地点点头，然后又迅速晃了晃头。  
“可我就是想和舅舅一起睡啊。”境井仁答道。  
“一个快为人父母的男子汉，哪还有与自己舅舅同衾的道理？快回房睡觉，仁......”志村心不在焉地说道，正想着去推搡境井仁时，自己的手碰到的，却是少年滚烫的胸膛，以及埋藏在胸口下那颗怦怦直跳的心脏。  
境井仁的双手，缠在了志村的手腕上。  
“舅舅，你说过，我的父母是因心意相通才诞生了我。那么您屡屡赶我走，是不是害怕我娶亲时有了子嗣呢？”  
如果此时寝殿里摆着女眷梳妆的铜镜，志村或许会为自己生平露出如此惊诧的表情感到可耻吧。一时间，志村对境井仁的发问竟无言以对，连连思索如何隐晦地道出此间夫妻的结合。作为始作俑者，纵然在武艺上才高八斗，志村传授的所有技艺里，显然就没有教会境井仁何为男欢女爱，于是才有了少年如此荒谬的想法。  
“仁，绵延子嗣不是你想的那么轻描淡写。改天我让百合子嘱咐一位女眷好生待你，你到时候自然就懂......”  
话音刚落，境井仁的脸上便浮现出失落的表情，恪守的武士之道也被抛到九霄云外。  
“这回您为什么亲自不教我呢，舅舅，明明我平生所学的所有，都是您教会我的。”境井仁撇了一下唇角，眼角噙着点点的光亮。“您含辛茹苦地抚育我长大成人，还没来得及让我来孝敬您，您就巴不得我离开青海村，入赘京都名门望族。难道您真觉得，我能与一位素未谋面的妻子相濡以沫一辈子吗？不可能！”  
窗外的月光照在境井仁的脸上，在志村眼中，辉夜姬诞生在翠竹间时的场景恐怕和眼前别无二致。感受到手腕上的力道，又被境井仁加重了几分，当志村抬头凝视着境井仁的表情，不知为何，一股前所未有的情愫在志村心头翻涌。须臾间，犹如海啸般的洪流，志村被不断地往上顶、往上顶，乃至连他对境井仁的感觉都不一样了。  
此时，少年仍旧在和自己舅舅赌气。  
“我不想让您生气，舅舅，可我更不想离开您啊。”  
他丝毫不知，这番年轻而率真的话音，将改变他和舅舅志村之间的命运。


	2. 2

今日，志村注定长夜难眠。  
当境井仁执起手，笨拙地将脸贴靠上去时，浮现于志村脑际的风景，并非眼下旖旎的烂漫，而是愧疚的苦痛。  
志村在厉声呵责境井仁应早日长大，而不是像只雏鸟扭捏在他身旁时，望着少年失落的背影，他确实心动过、妄想过、甚至流连过。但所有的情愫，无一例外成为云烟，晨起便落在枕边，没有给予他一丝温存和慰藉。  
境井仁的模样，既是叠加在境井一正俊俏的面庞，又融入亲生妹妹的温婉贤良，勾勒出少年的俊朗、朝气、懵懂、以及百无禁忌的纯粹。  
身为境井仁唯一的亲人，他所做的事情本不该成为如此下作的勾当。

当隔天清晨，境井仁例行在书院里学兵法、练磐石架势的时候，志村天真地认为境井仁会跟自己一样健忘——有时是忘记孑然一人的孤苦，有时是忘记痛失爱妻和家人的悲痛。  
只是，天从不遂人愿。  
当境井仁脱下铠直垂与胸前的铠甲，解开发髻，换作一袭粉墨色的小袿从寝殿里踱步而出时。那趔趄的步履，以及矫揉的绰姿，让志村犹如晴天霹雳。  
不是惊喜，亦不是欣然雀跃。毕竟境井仁所穿的衣服，正是亡妻生平最爱的衣裳。  
见到舅舅大驾光临，他的侄子便俯首帖耳向志村行礼，一如守候丈夫归来的贤妻。  
“舅舅、舅舅！这衣裳，多好看啊！”  
志村大人，您看，这衣裳多好看啊。  
亡妻的音色，似是从弱冠少年口中流淌而出。一时间，志村从惊愕化作满腔的怒意，令他疾步使出一记巴掌，重重将境井仁掴倒在地。  
“你这个不孝子！不孝子！”  
受惯宠爱的境井仁哪知道犯了什么错，没等爬起来，两眼就开始泛起泪光。  
“舅舅，您是怎么了，对我发那么大的火？”境井仁抚揉起红肿一片的脸颊，难以置信地说道。“我不过是模仿女子来讨您欢心，您为什么要如此待我？”  
“该打！怎么不该打！”  
志村拽起跌坐在廊道上的境井仁，二话不说就将他往和室里带，怒嗔着要抽他手心逼他长记性。可是，境井仁早已手无缚鸡之力的总角孩儿了。他犹如一块坚不可摧的磐石，杵在原地与志村对望，死活肯承认自己的无心之过。志村抬起的巴掌刚要落下时，境井仁便举起小袿，大喊道：“您对您的妻子，也这样吗？”  
华美的小袿如瀑般流泻在死寂的廊道上，裸露出少年白皙的双腿和肩膀。而狼狈披散下的乌发，一如深闺女子的垂髪，在空气里荡起丝丝缕缕。志村虽没有继续打骂，但火气未消，执拗地要把亡妻的衣袍从不孝的侄子身上剥下。  
然而等他将境井仁身上的小袿扯掉后。浑身上下仅剩一件兜裆布遮羞的少年，眼眸里浸满了委屈。揉着尚有余温的小袿，志村抬眼之时，发现少年怀抱双臂也同样抬头凝望着他。  
少年楚楚可怜的模样，丝毫不像是一名堂堂正正的武士之子，反倒和遣川那群乱臣贼子身旁眉目传情的妻妾有几分神似。见志村愣住，境井仁鼓起勇气抢白：“舅舅，您见我变成女子，就如此难堪吗？”  
“不是难堪的问题，仁。”志村将衣裳拥入怀中，明明心中感慨万千，出口地却是一声又一声的叹息。  
“博我欢心什么，未免太可笑了。我可是你舅舅......”  
沉默的当头，境井仁覆在膝盖上的手指蜷曲了起来。倏地，他抱着志村的大腿恳请道：“舅舅，我知错了，但在您责骂我之前，我一直有一事不明白......”  
志村定了定神，连连摆手：“你这是要作甚，快点抬起头来......”  
“请舅舅告诉我，如何与女子露水相逢吧。”  
志村在听到这个回答后，脸上所有的表情骤然消失了。看着境井仁郑重其事的态度，志村觉得脸颊变得滚烫无比，全身上下每一处的血液都在剧烈地沸腾。  
“和女子？露水相逢？”  
“是啊，父亲和母亲，不正是因为长相厮守，所以诞生了我吗？那到底中间发生了什么，我才得以成为他们的儿子呢？”  
讲到这里，志村预感他们之间的话题会奔向一个无法阻止的方向。若再不加制止的话......  
“所以，我才想扮成舅舅的妻子，看看这样做会发生什么。”境井仁微笑着说，“舅舅若不愿续弦，不妨就让我成为您的妻子，这样我们就能一直在一起了。”  
明明一句话就能回绝，一股从未有过的悸动却教唆着志村继续听下去  
“所以，你想我教什么？”  
“舅舅，请您告诉我，如何才能成为您的妻子，或是某个孩子的父亲呢？”  
境井仁之所以能说得理直气壮，大抵是“不知者无罪”的无谋。若猜想没错，恐怕境井仁至今都坚信，生命诞生于山盟海誓的相守中，而非由身怀六甲的女子孕育而生。  
听到境井仁的回答，志村哭笑不得。朝夕与共的他们，有些话到了喉咙口，却出于伦理纲常止住了。就在这些话在志村的体内迅速膨胀，让他感到窒息的同时，境井仁却毫不珍惜他的隐忍，反倒过来责备他没教好自己。顿时，志村全身感到一种揪心的耻辱。今天这般结局，不就相当于自己作为始作俑者，却还在掩耳盗铃，盼着从未品尝过床笫之欢的境井仁能永葆童贞，却又知晓这其间的门道么。  
可心乱如麻的志村，嘴角却扯起一丝苦笑，那是为濒临崩溃的道德所作的最后挣扎。  
“你能这么问，我很高兴。那你能向我保证，绝不向我除外的任何人，提起接下来要发生的事情吗？”  
停顿片刻，境井仁如负释重地叹了口气，欣然回道：  
“当然了，你可是我的舅舅啊。”

你可是我的舅舅啊。  
当志村捞起身下颤栗不已境井仁，将胸膛又贴近了几分的时候，他想起了方才境井仁说过的这句话。在志村用手挑起境井仁下腹挺立的地方，并温柔地疼爱时，紧咬牙关的少年不禁漏了声呢喃，紊乱的气息里混合着甜腻的鼻音，搅动凝滞的空气。春潮涌动，少年不再依靠练剑发泄余力，而是被自己的亲生舅舅搂抱在怀中，背枕在志村的胸口撑开双腿，感受下腹的欲求充盈血液、变得硬挺的整个过程。  
前所未有的畅意，让境井仁变得敏感而柔软，只消稍稍碰一下乳首，舔弄发烫的耳廓，少年便颤栗不已，背上两翼的肩胛骨犹如雏鸟稚嫩的羽翼，在志村的掌控下手足无措，任人摆布。  
“舅舅，好舒服......舅舅的手，好烫。”  
喃喃自语的少年，全然沉浸在无穷的欢愉中了。迄今为止，他还没学会用手释放过欲望，想要的时候就是靠磨蹭大腿、抱紧衣物来慰藉，但此刻被舅舅搂抱在怀中，与亲舅舅肌体相亲，哪怕是连结合都称不上的亲昵，就已经少年神魂颠倒。  
另一旁，情迷意乱的志村凝视着委身于怀中满面潮红的境井仁，沿着他细细的眉宇用手指勾勒出撩人的轮廓。  
“仁，你的眼睛、你的鼻梁，像你的母亲。你的眉宇、你的嘴唇，像你的父亲。”  
不知为何，当志村自言自语道出这番话时，已是满面羞赧的少年怯生生地问道：“那我的哪里，像舅舅您呢？”  
望向少年清秀的面庞，被情欲浸透的双眸，掺了丝期盼，还有些许的兴奋。  
“是啊，你哪处地方像我呢？我得好好找找看。”  
境井仁的一记无心之举，被志村正中下怀。男人将少年试图并拢的双腿又往两旁拆开，引着境井仁将手握住渗出津液去自亵，自己则睃了眼少年慌乱的脸，笑道：“怎么了，仁，为什么不想碰它？”  
“呜......舅舅......我......”  
少年的手僵住了，一副如临大敌的模样，在志村面前支支吾吾了好久才解释道：“如果......如果继续碰它......就会很舒服......很舒服的话，就会有乳白色的尿液......会弄脏......舅舅的房间，很脏......我不想这样。”  
说到这里，境井仁赶忙回头看了眼志村，不敢继续再说下去。而志村的反应，却和境井仁料想地完全不同。窸窣声再度从后方传来，连同侵犯着境井仁的那副皮囊，上上下下寻着能让人亢奋不已的位置。  
在志村将境井仁推到在寝殿中央，连同那件薄薄的兜裆布一起丢到远处去的时候，少年的手腕被擒到头顶，白皙的肌肤好似用力揉捏，就会掐出红晕似的。勤学尚武锻炼出的结实筋肉，又将少年诱人的姿色揉进了几分阳刚。志村的目光像舔似的在自己亲侄子身上蜿蜒，他曾经是那么宠爱他、关心他，可只要他愿意，境井仁就会轻易沦为他的玩物。  
“你刚刚不是说，你哪里像我么？”揉捏起境井仁耻骨上的那话，志村的手滑进了少年的臀瓣。  
“你想要纵情享受的性子，像我。”  
境井仁已经抵抗不了了，他的身体烫的厉害，心脏跳得飞快，古籍里文绉绉的礼教碎成嘤咛，又被志村的一个吻堵住。“舅舅......舅舅......”他细细地喊着他最爱慕的亲人，徒然地想和志村回归本初的模样。可吐出来的话语里，渐渐连“舅舅”一词，都说不太清楚了。  
眼前的一切，鲜明如旧日，和煦的湖光、舞动的枫叶，以及志村那令人心安的笑容。然而就在境井仁伸手触碰的瞬间，所有都骤然消失。渐渐地，当志村抚摸着此间唯一愿倾注所有的侄子，在那疯狂的情欲深处，涌动起无法压抑的冲动，迫使他将唯一血脉相连的孩子玷污了。被侵犯的少年随着他一次次的蹂躏抽泣不止，哭声又伴着淫靡的水声鼓动耳膜，直至破晓时分，这份不可饶恕的罪孽感被沉重的睡意夺去，少年满脸泪痕地依偎在志村怀中，柔软的乌发黏在额尖、挂在嘴角，所有都回归平淡，昨晚发生的事情也不复存在。  
往后，不知隆冬的深寒，掺着盐粒的腥膻海风吹在志村的脸上，一阵一阵犹如刀割。他又再一次违背伦理将境井仁拥入怀中，而这一次，境井仁变得食髓知味。他讨好地用体温捂热床褥，装作熟睡的模样。等志村将手滑进他的胸口时，又佯装毫不知情的样子，喃着细碎的声息。一直等到志村唤起他的名字，听见一声短促的恳求确确实实传入耳中时，少年雀跃地转过身与志村如漆似胶地结合。  
“舅舅、我的舅舅，喜欢吗......”当志村轻易地贯穿少年的秘处时，从甬道深处渗出黏腻的体液和脂油，让志村感到难以置信，犹如女性胴体般的柔媚，倒勾起志村脑际里的千丝万缕。境井仁究竟从何时开始学起房中术的门道，为一时承欢习得这幅模样？  
将仅剩的理性在爱欲浪潮中褪去，从纸窗渗进的寒风全然盖不下被撺掇的欲火。境井仁坐在志村的胯部，蠕动腰肢，舌尖微吐。只消他被顶弄出一丁点呻吟，被贴合的肌体就泛起红晕，甚至比烛台的烛光更炽烈，比动人的星光更璀璨。只消同他翻云覆雨，除了境井仁之外的世界都黯然失色。  
“喜欢。我很喜欢。”  
志村接着境井仁的话是继续下去，又深深嵌入侄子的体内。四下万籁无声，窗外夜幕沉沉，室内仅有的光源明明除了烛火外再无其他。昏暗的视线里，志村的眼睛贪婪地捕捉境井仁的每一处变化，焦急地想看到境井仁因为他兴奋到崩溃的模样，亦或是道义之光在他眼前逝去的绝美瞬息。  
“我想成为......舅舅的妻子，而不是......您的孩子......孩子总有离开......父母远去......可忠贞的妻子......相濡以沫......”在被绝顶的快乐淹没前，境井仁用尽仅剩的气力，将声音从嘴中艰难地挤出。而这份决心宛若与生俱来一般，打自他遇见志村的第一眼起就暗自期许。  
志村扶住他的腰，端详着境井仁被爱欲染色的面庞。他双眼间相互倒映的泪痣，并未成为一种瑕疵，反倒有种超脱性别的妩媚通过泪痣释放出来。当他心醉地微笑，泪痣便藏着笑。当他烦忧，泪痣便缀出他的优柔。而现在，那眼睑上的泪痣，正因快感被挤进那一弯睁不开的眼睛里。望到此处，志村忍不住将嘴贴上，轻轻地亲了口他最疼爱的侄子。  
“成为我的妻子会......很辛苦哦......白天得刻苦习武......晚上得......好生侍奉......你做得到吗？仁？”  
那处滚烫似乎又顶到能让人迷醉的地方。境井仁猛地收紧眉头，双手死死搂在志村的脖颈上，肌肤上的汗珠滚动下来，犹如神怪传说里对月歌唱的鲛人般熠熠生辉。  
“只要能和您在一起......我什么都愿意......”  
境井仁微微笑道，那微笑宛若淡淡的远景。而下一秒，志村的小腹上荡过一阵暖流，低头一看，那是境井仁一直忍而不发的白浊。  
见污物沾染在自己敬爱的舅舅身上，少年惊慌失措地捂住脸，晃动着身躯。  
“舅舅，实在是对不起，我......我不是故意......真是对不起.......”  
境井仁眼睛里的不安，在那深邃的黑夜闪闪烁烁，欲言又止的嘴唇不时微微颤抖，侧耳间细碎的吐息和呜咽声激起志村心头的震颤。怀中的少年只因为犯了那么一丁点微乎其微的错，就胆怯地恳求自己原谅。那若是自己在目睹境井仁这幅风度情态后，还要惩罚他、责怪他，那他根本就不值得拥有境井仁的爱。  
“别害怕，仁，没事的、没事的。”志村一边安慰着，一边将境井仁僵在胸前的双手，牵到他肩上，就像端起一件价值连城的工艺品般小心翼翼。而身体仍在与自己亲舅舅结合的境井仁，羞赧地几乎要将脸埋进志村的肩窝里，仿佛要将身体与眼前的男人合二为一。  
“太好了，我最喜欢舅舅......最喜欢了。”境井仁揩去眼泪，笑着说道。

这份荒诞的爱，会是上苍注定的试炼吗？  
此去经年，每当境井仁在床褥上坐起身，慢条斯理地收拾刚刚欢愉的狼藉，志村都在思考这样的问题。甚至当境井仁茁壮成长，开始频频同安政家的孩子，甚至同一个叫“龙三”的乡野匹夫之子一起玩耍的时候，一股夹杂着嫉妒的无力感掠过志村的心头。有时，他甚至会和境井仁闹脾气，尤其是境井仁侍寝后不好好待在他看得见的地方阅读兵法，就要找同伴们骑马、射猎、踏青，搞得志村大为不悦。  
最严重的一次，是几年前长尾家试炼结束后，境井一正忌日的当天。和往常一样，境井仁在整理完繁文缛节的礼仪后，转身就往青海家的宅邸外离去。本来，境井仁还要和志村一同用膳，待到申时方才离去，于是志村从背后叫住了境井仁，少年只不过是顶撞了几句，就被禁了足，幽闭在境井仁平日绝不肯踏足半步的和室。  
那是境井一正生前起居的地方。  
少年被蒙上双眼，陷入一片黑暗中，没过多久，境井仁便发觉志村正用棉绳将他的四体束缚，乃至一旦被推翻在地，就再也无法起身的程度。  
艰涩的沉默降临在他和志村之间。少年不解地贴靠在志村的胸膛，感受臂膀上缠绕的棉绳嵌进皮肤里的紧缚。“舅舅，对不起，我不该说什么‘再也不回来的’气话，对不起，对不起......”  
“我听到了，境井。”  
志村的话语，让境井仁心头一颤，因为当志村以姓氏来称呼他时，通常没有什么好的结果。  
“我不想接受你的道歉。我只想要你待在这里，哪里也不要去。”  
志村注视着双膝跪地的境井仁，将最后一个绳扣系紧。眼前，四肢被分别折叠的境井仁就像被剪断翅膀的黄鹂，背枕着床褥“啪嗒啪嗒”地扑腾起仅剩半截的羽翼。那白皙的肉体在素色的床褥和衣物上柔光熠熠，每当他摇动身体的时候，无处遮羞的部位连同鼓起的乳尖也随之颠乱。这样一幅完美的肉体，既是曾身为对马岛最伟大的武士之子所拥有的肉体，更是在无数个春夜慰藉着志村的肉体。现在，这幅皮囊的主人正被像玩腻的人形一样抛弃在房间的一隅，窸窸窣窣带着衣服的摩擦声和喘息声，向志村张口求饶。可志村就跪在境井仁身旁的榻榻米上，透过那蒙蔽眼睛的薄纱，目不转睛地凝视着境井仁的双目，随后缓缓让境井仁贴靠在自己的双膝间，仅用手臂的膝盖支撑身体的平衡。  
当第一个巴掌落在境井仁的臀部上时，少年的身体瞬间蜷缩起来。  
“舅舅......舅舅.......”  
他的求饶声并未让志村制止他的虐待，那张布满阴翳的表情，没有一丝的笑容。  
又是几下重重的巴掌，连同衣带的抽打，鞭挞在更接近臀缝和私处的位置。火烧火燎的疼痛感让境井仁悬在半空的四肢胡乱地扑腾起来，叫声也变得尖细起来。  
“好疼、好疼......”在下一个巴掌落下的片刻，境井仁急促地喘息着。明明之前练剑时挨到身上的劈砍要比这要疼上百倍，可不知为何，境井仁感觉自己的身体今天格外脆弱。  
“你以为喊疼我就会停下吗？”志村不留情面地回答，根本不愿理会境井仁的请求。“你既然那么想离开，那就拿出足够的诚意来证明自己的实力啊。”  
少年咽了口唾沫，拼命摇头。“不，舅舅，我答应过您，这辈子不会离开您的。可我......我答应了朋友的......”  
“哦，是我错怪了你么？”  
志村将手搭在境井仁发烫的皮肤上摸索着，那被爱抚的微妙感，让境井仁不自觉地漏出绵长的喘息。可还没等境井仁享受舅舅的温柔，居高临下的男人又将皮带往境井仁的腰背抽去。被薄纱遮住的眼眸里，似是又淌出泪水。  
“我，我只想......给舅舅一个惊喜.......朋友说......城岳山上的浆果酸甜可口.......我想摘了......送给您......”  
志村不禁愕然，止住了话。原本还浮想联翩的念头，一下就烟消云散。再解开境井仁身上的棉绳时，少年还是忍不住抽泣着，泪水扑簌地往下掉，丝毫不见武士之子的任何锐气。  
见境井仁一言未发，志村抚揉起境井仁的面庞安慰道：“那你为什么不早说呢？说了就不用遭罪了呀。”  
“哪里是遭罪呢？明明痛苦的是舅舅才对呀！”境井仁扬起脸直言道：“您不愿相信我说的每一句话，不愿相信我做的每一件事。我们......已经是夫妻了呀？坦诚相待，不该是夫妻之道吗？”  
看着境井仁一副毋庸置疑的神色，志村他斟酌着措辞，眼神游离在房间的四壁。  
“是夫妻么......”  
交合的两人在墙壁上落下重叠交映的暗影，在寂静中，境井仁定定地注视着志村的脸，用吻回应这不伦的爱恋


	3. 3

有传言，来自唐国蛮荒的边疆游牧民族——蒙古铁骑，正率领一万五千士卒，乘着仅靠船桅便能翻上城岳寺的庞大战舰，从高丽、合浦南下，直攻对马岛。在踏上对马岛二十五度春秋的今朝，志村收到来自镰仓幕府的快马疾书，书信上火燎般的文字令志村满目愁容，乃至他连境井仁晃进屋内都不知道。  
“舅舅，您怎么啦？”  
当志村从案牍间抬头，映入眼帘的依旧是境井仁楚楚动人的笑脸。弱冠之年时亭亭玉立的容颜，如今生出胡茬和浓密的眉宇将他年少时的青涩涤荡无余，连同被岁月雕饰的五官，也深邃了几分。  
身着一袭浓绀直垂和米浆色袴裤的青年跪坐在志村身旁，从严原坚根海岸抚过海面的北风，微微拂动他的乌发和文房里的纸砚笔墨。寡淡的鱼腥与柴木的焦灼气息，撩过志村的鼻翼，不用多问，境井仁定是在习武时偷偷跑去浅藻吃甜海带、烤鲔鱼去了。望向青年无忧无虑的样子，志村将视线望向窗外，明明他和境井仁本该在这一派春暖花开、鸟雀鸣啭的静好岁月，去泡泉、赏花，再云雨一番，可再过些时日，对马岛就将风声鹤唳，草木皆兵。境井仁尚未成为真正的武士，自己也还没享受过桃花源般的生活。此时此刻，志村的脑海里再也浮现不出饭饱思淫欲的种种念想了。蛮族的利刃、战马的嘶鸣、太刀的寒光、此起彼伏的犬吠......之后所有的美好都将被战争凝练成刻在朝夕里苦痛，乃至连境井仁也将卷入浩劫，用血污为胭脂，以铁锈为粉黛，蜕变成可怖的模样。  
可谁想要温柔相随的“妻子”变成修罗呢？志村不想，他还希望境井仁也不想。于是将战争接踵而来的预想告诉了青年。境井仁的确一开始就被志村严肃的口吻怔住了，嘴角的油渍还没拿得起揩掉，下巴都快掉到地上。“唐国来的蒙古人？什么时候？要开战了吗？我们会怎么样？”  
“身为对马岛的地头，我必须责无旁贷的迎战，保护岛上的黎明苍生。”志村凝视着境井仁的脸，又补充道，“也包括你，仁。”  
青年撇了撇嘴，沉下脸不说话。很多时候，境井仁面对无法运筹帷幄的事情时，就会定定地盯着某处看。见他惯常的动作，志村轻轻启齿，安慰道：“没事的，仁。只要你能平安无事，那对我而言就是莫大的鼓励。”  
境井仁本该顺从地点点头，微笑着说：“我也是这么想的，我非常能理解您。”大概是境井仁一贯以来的作风。随之，青年朝志村转过脸，迎向他的，却是同他的亲生父亲般坚定不移的目光，没有一丝的彷徨。  
“这回，我想保护舅舅！请舅舅务必让我陪伴左右！”境井仁紧握双拳，眼睛里满是雀跃，仿佛战争对他来说就像一场盛大空前的试炼，充满了机遇和挑战。“只要舅舅答应，我马上就去游说政子夫人、石川师傅和安政大人他们，对啦，还有我的挚友龙三，他兴许也能帮得上忙！”  
“你说什么胡话啊！”本打算将境井仁送往更僻壤的乡野躲避战乱的志村，惊愕地望向境井仁。“战争岂是你口中这番简简单单的儿戏？”  
“可是您也教过我‘精诚所至，金石为开’。”原本晦涩难懂的汉书脱口成章，境井仁那英勇无畏的身姿，不由让志村动容。若干年前，境井世家最伟大的武士境井一正，也是用同样胸有成竹的态度向志村担保他原为江山社稷鞠躬尽瘁，而志村几乎未曾意识到，自爱妻与世长辞就沉默寡言的境井一正为何突然间变得如此骁勇、坦率，究竟是不是一种寻死的前兆。更没想到他因相思之苦而郁郁寡欢的身躯，会战斗到最后一刻，直到为保护境井仁而战死。  
对志村来说，此间没有比让悲剧重蹈覆辙、亦或是失去唯一深爱之人更恐怖的事情了。  
一着不慎，满盘皆输。随着记忆的叠涌，志村的面庞变得阴沉起来，一抬手，横在境井仁面前。  
“不行，这件事太危险了，我不能答应你。”  
“舅舅，我可是您的侄子、境井世家唯一的武士，此刻不站出来保护家园，我又有何颜面向我的父亲、母亲，乃至先祖之灵交代呢！”  
“那就让他们在三途川等着我，只罚我一个人好了！”  
志村斩钉截铁的态度，让境井仁无话可说。青年觑了志村一眼，落寞地垂下头。听志村这么说，境井仁隐约察觉到志村如此抗拒的原因。这道横跨在他和志村中间，此生此世都无法磨灭的痛楚，又像一道难于愈合的伤痕再度迸裂，鲜血直流。青年没再试着开口，而是郑重地向志村行礼，缓缓地从志村身边离开。  
看着境井仁远去的背影，志村心烦意乱，案牍上的兵书被他扫翻在地。书卷杂乱的声响伴着远方的风声传来，似一声凄厉的哭嚎，又似谁长长的哀叹。

又是那种梦。  
望着矗立在远方眉头紧蹙的志村，身穿境井世家武士抱臂垂目，在层林尽染的林野间小憩。纯白的直垂与浓绀的袴裤揉出境井一正伶仃的身形，衣角则洇开了残血般的余晖，掩盖他失去血色的面孔。而当志村走过去的时候，境井一正仍在沉默地看向远方，目力所及之处，千鸟飞绝。  
“一正大人。”志村向武士鞠躬行礼，艰涩地说道，“令正已经魂归黄泉国，请节哀。”  
境井一正的嘴唇陡然一动，似是要说什么，却又如鲠在喉。  
“一正大人，仁尚且需要您的教导，境井世家和对马岛也离不开您的守护。请您振作起来。”  
志村郑重地说道，话语间饱含着身为亲家亦是挚友的真挚。但在境井一正面前，志村发出的不过是微不足道的力量，根本无法动摇他枯萎的身心。此间的一切犹如落雪，落地无声、消融无痕，仅剩下年幼的境井仁和志村尚在将境井一正从生死边缘拉扯回来，可到最后，武士之躯里早没了炙热的灵魂，连爱也所剩无几。  
“仁......”境井一正抬起头，贴在额尖的散发随风拂动。“志村大人，仁已经是您的孩子，那就去成为他的爱、他的敬仰、他的唯一吧！从今往后，我和仁将没有任何的关系。我不想再见到他了。”  
顷刻，天地间化作血色。境井一正纯白的直垂、他枯瘦的手臂、他空洞的双眼，他腰间的太刀，凡是目力所及的东西，无不被染为鲜红。而一些形似人形，却又丑陋的魍魉鬼魅正在天地逢魔之时源源不断从生与死的缝隙间爬出，纵声尖啸。而赫然出现在境井一正身后的，既有穿戴小具足或武将、胸系胴丸的猎手，以及头戴狐面的剑士。他们围拢在境井一正和志村身旁，手持的刀剑闪闪烁烁，向那群狰狞可怖的物怪挥刀相向。面对不知所措的志村，境井一正紧抿下唇，在燃烧的天幕下露出悲怆之极的表情。  
“你看到了吗？志村！这世间对我来说已如阎罗地狱，我已经毫无留恋了。”  
在一片淋漓的鲜红中，物怪的啸叫声向境井一正发起进攻，男人身旁的猎手、剑士们毫不犹豫地与物怪挥砍，刀光剑影间血肉横飞。可境井一正既没有趁着这群骁勇的武者拼死保护之际抽身离开，反倒张开双臂，要走向那张开血盆大口的物怪面前送死。志村急得怒吼，抽出太刀刺向物怪的独眼，将境井一正挡在身后。  
“你再说什么胡话！你才是仁的父亲，您怎么忍心让一个孩子再承受失去家人的悲痛！”  
“父亲？您不才是他的真正的父亲吗？”境井一正的手攀上志村抽刀的臂膀，如泣如诉。“您纵容他僭越三纲五常、您爱他和如琴瑟......我境井一正又何德何能，蒙受这般眷顾？”境井一正压低嗓子说出的每句话，让志村听得心惊肉跳。因紧张而汗湿的掌心，也逐渐握不紧刀柄。  
“一正！！！ ”  
志村口中的男人，正犹如饿虎扑食般死死将他搂在怀中，令他无法施展任何刀法。“做武士的怎么能忤逆天道、做挚友的怎么能对同袍新生妒忌？做父亲的怎么能对儿子一无所知、做丈夫的又怎么能不好生疼爱妻子？”  
当境井一正嘶吼着不明所以的话语时，眼前拼命守护二人安危的武者们，无法招架越聚越多的物怪撕碎，其中一名武者卷入物怪的爪牙下，瞬间被大卸八块，血肉横飞。志村回过头来，发觉境井一正竟也与那群物怪无异，异常突出的八重齿、蛇信般的舌头和野兽的炯炯目光取代了他的五官，由内而外散发的腐尸味呛到连睁眼都困难。  
紧接着，一阵巨响，志村被物怪狠狠甩向了数十丈外，天旋地转之间，志村又一次被噩梦惊醒，醒来时冷汗直流，连站起来双腿都打哆嗦。转头而望，天色才刚刚蒙蒙亮，而离探子发来的军情，离蒙古军登陆小茂田还剩下八个时辰。志村城房阁外，身穿胴丸的境井仁已经守候在门外整整一宿没合眼了。然而这并不完全出于他的忠心，更多是一个憧憬在战争杀敌荣誉归来的年轻武士，那种行军前的亢奋感。  
境井仁就那么痴痴地望向楼宇外整装待发的志村家家臣们，数着这群武士走了几步路消磨时间。要不是听见志村踱步声，年轻的武士指不定会坐化在阁楼里。  
“舅舅，现在才刚过卯时，您怎么就醒了？”  
境井仁好奇地回过头，头盔下那张俊俏的面庞上，丝毫不见一丝焦虑和烦忧。志村将境井仁招呼了进来，命他陪着自己整理兵书。可翘首以待的境井仁才捣腾了一会就无聊地直打哈欠，又抱怨身上的甲胄又闷又沉，舒展不开筋骨。  
“舅舅......不妨让我陪您休息会吧......”青年跪坐在志村面前甜甜地微笑，又伸出手将嵌有月牙立物的头盔、兜、小具足等甲胄小心翼翼地摘下，摆在一旁。直到境井仁身上仅剩下双臂上被称之为“袖”的护甲和褥绊时，他的下身已经与志村如漆似胶地结合起来，腰肢也讨好地上下蠕动起来。  
大敌当前，本该提前部署、操练将士的志村，此刻也难以自恃地坐起，搂抱着他的至此，轻吻他的脖颈和胸口。境井仁则仍像之前那样，在欢爱中热汗淋漓，感受着被另一副躯体洞穿的鲜明感触，并用手来自亵。“等今晚我们将那群蛮族杀得片甲不留后，我还想和舅舅再做一次，可以吗？”  
志村虽一言未发，他的沉默却被境井仁视为默许。青年拢紧志村，用一个深情的拥吻回应他的感激。他不知道，志村此时脑中想象的，是梦境里早就心知肚明的境井一正。同他的遗孤结合，就仿佛是开启梦的延续。境井仁代替了黄泉之下的境井一正紧紧拥抱自己，用双手摸索着自己的身子，抚慰空寂的心灵。夹杂着抽送时的淫靡的水声，以及护甲拍击布料的沉闷声响，呻吟不止的境井仁在破晓时分，意犹未尽地结束了他同舅舅的情事，气喘吁吁地躺倒在榻榻米上，小腹与臀瓣里都被折腾得满是黏腻。加上他一宿未免，现在筋疲力尽，只想着能和志村再多温存一会，别无他求。  
果不其然，还没等志村收拾干净，青年已经沉沉睡去。志村城外，山峦的棱线浮现出淡淡的金辉，宛若镀上的一层光边。而阒无声息的树林也隐隐约约传来黄鹂悦耳的啼鸣。唯独志村觉得自己似乎孤零零地置身于一个无尽的空虚里。哪怕他之前和境井仁有多么激烈的爱合、多么深刻的羁绊，却又好像能在这万丈温柔的霞光里被顷刻间毁灭。  
“我的孩子啊......我答应你，我一定会保护你，直到你离我而去的那天。”  
志村的喉咙里发出低微而干涩的声音，摸着境井仁柔软的栗发，默默许下他将背负一生的誓言。


End file.
